girl_meets_world_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Meets After-Prom
Summary: In the previous epidemic, girl meets prom, Maya and Lucas go to the prom together only to cause chaos with friendships, and cause maya to end up with another guy, brandon. Though, the gang is worrying that Brandon is turing maya into a brand new person. What happenss next? Its the momment all the gmw fanon fans have been waiting for! Girl, Meets, Prom, 2! Transcript: Maya and Brandon are at lockers, kissing Maya: *Giggles* Brandon : So, about that Luca- *Lucas walks over Lucas: Maya! Hey, yeah we all know what your doing, stalling arent you? Riley: We know. Maya: Look, All I want is some alone time with Brandon but we get mobbed every day at lunch. Brandon : And math. Maya : And Art. Brandon : And - Riley: Yeah, we got it. Lucas : So, Ma- *Bell Rings Maya : That's the cue. Riley : Peaches. Maya: Look, Riley - You have to accept the fact im with Brandon. Maya : Wer'e growing up. Brandon : Lets go. *Theme Song* Scene 1: Mr Mattews History Class Cory : Whats this? *holds up a coin Farkle : Belgim 1831- Cory : No Farkle, not today. Farkle : Darn. Cory : Holds up dimes Cory : What are these? Riley : Thats a dime. Cory : Wrong. These are you, our generatio. Cory : In the early 1700's, Hilter was a voice. Riley : Are all voices good? Cory : No. And this one, well lets just say it was pretty evil. Cory : A world war. Maya : What - Mattews please we don't need your help. Cory : Who, Me? Maya : Yeah, that life relalating history thing you do. Brandon : Im new, but is kissing aloud here? Cory : Well- Brandon : Because im about to put on a show. Brandon : Brings Maya to his seat, kisses her and doesn't stop - Cory : Unbelieveable. Riley : World war. Lucas : What? Riley : We go to war now. Maya : Brandon *giggles* come to my house at six, kay baby? Brandon : You know it babe. Riley : Oh. Lucas : War starts. Brandon : War ends. Hear me? Me and maya are happy togthe- Maya : Kisses him again Cory : Okay, thats it. Ive had enough. *runs out with briefcase Farkle : Chases him yelling "BELGIM 183111" Scene 2 : Maya's house ~ *Lucas knocks on door Maya opens Lucas : Can I come in? Maya: What? Lucas : Please, Maya? Maya : Okay, you gonna pull anonther underwear stunt again? Lucas : That was just one time! Brandon : Wait, what? Lucas : Uhm,Brandon?! Brandon : What? Me and maya were in the middle of something! Maya : //Giggles Well,,, yeaah ~ Brandon : //Kisses Maya Maya : //Starts making out Brandon : I love you, babe - Lucas : Guess what, "Babe", im leaving. Maya : Okay, bye um, lucas. Brandon : Bye prunderwear boy | Lucas : Maya, wait! Brandon : Why are you still here? Lucas : I can be aa attractive and b-bad, as him! Maya: Suruuureee, you can. Brandon : Try. Maya : Yeah huckleberry. Lucas : //Takes maya by the face and starts kissing her Maya : HUCKLEBERRY! -_- Brandon : Whooaaa, dude - calm down. Your a drooling pig. Maya : Ew, there is drool all over my face. Lucas : I , I , NEED TO PEEE! Maya : Your - weird. Brandon : Yeah he is. Maya : //Goes back to making out Riley comes in